Tim Pratt
Tim Pratt is the author of over twenty novels, including Heirs of Grace and forthcoming space opera The Wrong Stars. His short fiction has appeared in The Best American Short Stories, The Year’s Best Fantasy, The Mammoth Book of Best New Horror, and other nice places. He has won a Hugo Award, and he’s been a finalist for Sturgeon, Stoker, World Fantasy, Mythopoeic, and Nebula Awards, among others. He works as a senior editor for Locus magazine, and lives in Berkeley CA with his wife Heather Shaw and their son River. Need your monthly fix of Tim Pratt fictional goodness? Support his Patreon. For as little as $1 a month, you’ll get a new story from him in your inbox! Work on Escape Artists Escape Pod *EP008 Lachrymose and the Golden Egg, read by Stephen Eley *EP031 Robots and Falling Hearts by Tim Pratt and Greg van Eekhout, read by Alex Wilson *EP067 Life in Stone, read by Stephen Eley *EP105 Impossible Dreams (2007 Hugo Award Winner), read by Matthew Wayne Selznick (also as Flashback Friday episode EP651) *EP142 Artifice and Intelligence, read by Stephen Eley *EP190 Origin Story, read by Stephen Eley *EP239 A Programmatic Approach to Perfect Happiness, read by Stephen Eley *EP251 Unexpected Outcomes, read by Tom Rockwell *EP276 On a Blade of Grass, read by Mat Weller *EP300 We Go Back, read by Mur Lafferty *EP350 Observer Effects, read by A Kovacs *EP494 The Retgun, read by Rachael K. Jones *EP622 Anna and Marisol in Time and Space, read by Amy H. Sturgis Pseudopod *PP123 Bone Sigh, read by Alasdair Stuart *PP205 Gulls, read by Tina Connolly *PP231 (a) Pseudopod Special: The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer) *PP597 Fool's Fire, read by Eric Luke PodCastle *PC020 Cup and Table, read by Stephen Eley *PC050 Komodo, read by Cat Rambo *PC055 Bottom Feeding, read by Kip Manley *PC061 Captain Fantasy and the Secret Masters, read by Matthew Wayne Selznick *PCMini040 Incubus, read by Chris Reynaga *PCMini044 Uchronia, read by M.K. Hobson *PC084 Restless In My Hand, read by Steve Anderson *PC088 Another End of the Empire, read by Cheyenne Wright *PC106 Little Gods, read by Dave Thompson *PC136 The Christmas Mummy, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt, read by Rish Outfield *PC140 Terrible Ones, read by M.K. Hobson *PC145 Hart and Boot, read by Amy Elk *PCBonus The Alphabet Quartet (A Primer) *PC188 The Ghost of Christmas Possible, by Tim Pratt & Heather Shaw, read by Ian Stuart *PC208 Fable From a Cage, read by Dave Thompson *PC222 The Secret Beach, read by Dave Thompson *PC239 Catching the Spirit, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt, read by Big Anklevich *PC283 Right Turns, read by Marguerite Croft *PC291 Seasonal Disorder, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt, read by Christiana Ellis *PC330 DRINK ME (A Flash Fiction Extravaganza): “Behemoth Brewing and Distribution Company”, read by full cast with: Dave Thompson, Roberto Suarez, Mur Lafferty, Graeme Dunlop, M.K. Hobson, and Cheyenne Wright *PC343 Elf Employment, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt, read by Wilson Fowlie *PC395 Winter Jinni, by Tim Pratt & Heather Shaw, read by Dave Thompson *PC447 It's A Wonderful Carol, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt; read by Dagny Paul *PC497 Six Jobs, read by Stephanie Morris *PC501 The Christmas Abomination from Beyond the Back of the Stars, by Heather Shaw & Tim Pratt; read by Rish Outfield *PC554 Hosting the Solstice, read by Brie Code Category:Authors Category:EA Hat Trick